Family Matters FORMER TITLE: The Good Life
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: The Lincoln-Alister Family are happy...there are people (who you would least expect) who don't like this.
1. Chapter One

_I know I skipped Maddy's age by a month or two...but I can because I'm the author! :P_

 _ **The Good Life**_

It sounded odd to Drew's own ears when he said he was happy to be back in a place as chaotic as the ER at San Antonio Memorial Hospital on a weekend. Now honorably discharged from the military Drew Alister was a civilian for the first time in eight years. Despite having to remain in the closet to build the life and career he wanted, not mention get medical school paid for, joining the military was the way he met Rick Lincoln, the man he had loved for eight years, married to for almost two and the person Drew knew he would love for the rest of his life. Adjusting to civilian life wasn't as difficult as he was told it would be.

Maybe it was because Drew was without a doubt ready to live life for himself–with Rick and their daughter. Their eight-month-old daughter Maddy was the light of their lives.

Even if she was growing up way too fast.

She was crawling now and seldom stayed where one of her dads put her. And her biggest milestone, she said "da-da," followed by a big drooling smile—to both her parents that evening. Tears welled up in Drew's eyes and Rick swallowed hard. This wasn't a word neither thought he would hear directed at him, even when Claudia was pregnant. The notion had been so ingrained in each of their brains they hadn't thought about the future when Maddy started to talk. Luckily they hadn't told even any of their friends this. It would have created a great laugh.

They could hear Kenny say "what else would your daughter call you?"

"Well, look who's back!" Topher announced when Drew entered the locker room.

Everyone applauded.

Drew laughed. "So you all _did_ miss me! Good to know."

Molly was the first to hug him.

"Well, I don't know 'bout the rest of 'em, I missed seeing pictures of Miss Maddy every night but since you have to come with that."

After he put on his scrubs, Drew did better than pictures. He showed the video of Maddy's first word, again.

"Must have been music to your ears. Both of you," Kenny said. "When was this?"

"Two hours ago," Drew grinned.

"And you're in here? I would have called in sick and celebrated."

"I'll save that for her first steps."

Along with crawling and now talking, Maddy Lincoln-Alister could pull herself up into a standing position while in her crib. The first two nights she was in her own room it was a bit rocky. She woke up more times than usual. After that she seemed to enjoy having her own space. And even if she couldn't see them, her dads could see her thanks to a video baby monitor. The monitor was more for them than Maddy. Watching her on the tiny screen before she settled to sleep her dads couldn't believe the positions she could put herself in. Any yoga instructor would be proud.

"Now I know why she likes havin' her own space," Drew had laughed.

The afternoon after the next Claudia came over to entertain her niece while Drew and Rick interviewed potential "date night" babysitters. After several background checks they had done on their own (and with the help of Rick's friends at the police department) and talking to the references given, the person they choose was a young woman named Paige who was working on her PhD in child development at the University of Texas at San Antonio.

Maddy liked Paige and Paige didn't care that there "may or may not" be nanny cams in their house. She said that was their right, even if she did pass the "trust" test. They hadn't hired her to "look after a goldfish." They had the right to see how Maddy were being treated in their absence. The nanny cams weren't there yet but were going to be installed the following week. Claudia was babysitting tomorrow night for their "date night." They were going to a gathering at TC and Jordan's to celebrate Drew's military discharge.

Paige wouldn't have been her choice, Claudia had told Rick.

"Why?" He asked. "Cause she has bright red and purple streaks in her hair? Or is it the eyebrow ring? We told her and got it in writing that if Maddy pulls at it, it's her own fault. We weren't looking for _Supernanny_. That's very judgmental of you."

"Are you lookin' forward to your party?" Rick asked.

Drew was feeding Maddy a scrambled egg for dinner. It was her new favorite.

"Yeah but I'm sure by the end of the night I'm not going to remember a lot of it," he laughed. "But I'm looking forward to talking to Javi."

Javier Castro was going to be at the party tonight too. As Drew had suspected, he and Gina were splitting up. Javi had rented a home off the base so his sons could spend the nights when he saw them, rather than just a few hours at the park or the beach. He had even e-mailed Drew and asked him for "simple, child-friendly" recipes he could make for his sons when he saw them so they wouldn't be constantly eating take-out.

"I bet you want to find what happened with him and Gina," Rick replied.

"I can't say I don't. I mean if she just got tired of being the staff sergeant's wife or something else went on–on either side. Seemed like something was going on when we were in California."

Javi didn't stay at the party that night. It likely had something to do with all the happy couples and his own situation. He spilled everything to Drew and Rick though. Though she and their children saw Javi every weekend, whether he came home or they traveled out to visit him she had an on-going affair with a student at the community college where she worked as a receptionist.

Then she realized she was pregnant.

Gina wasn't sure if the baby she carried was her husband's or boyfriend's. Given how often she saw her boyfriend verus her husband, she believed it was the former's. She terminated the pregnancy–without telling him of her condition in the first place. Javi had come across the papers from the clinic when he visited. Gina told him everything then. At least she "had her own identity" with her boyfriend, not just the Staff Sergeant's wife. She had been seeing the guy for three months and didn't intend to stop. Yes, she had an abortion but she wasn't sure which man was the father. Her boyfriend, Lance didn't want a child and Javi was "never home anyway" so another child was out of the question for her.

Javi told the two men that Gina stated that he could see the boys as often he wanted, she would even bring Antonio and Carlos to him.

But their marriage was over.

Drew and Rick thought that was sad, however, unfortunately that was pretty common, especially for military families those days. Except for abortion bit. But a lot of people kept something like that a secret so it could be common as well. Javi didn't stay at the party long. Perhaps it was his mood and the fact he was surrounded by happy couples. Both men enjoyed the party and didn't come home until almost three in the morning. Neither drank as much as they had thought but a taxi home was still the best idea.

Less alcohol meant less pain in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

When it came to each of their bigot parents, Drew and Rick made an agreement that either man would deal with his own parents. Drew had "back-up" in his sister. And it was Drew and Claudia's mother causing trouble now. As they were getting into the routine of being home and with Rick's new job and Drew being at the ER at San Antonio Memorial, Drew and Claudia's mother Simone came to Texas from Pennsylvania. When she couldn't get the staff at San Antonio Memorial to give her Drew's new address and home phone number (she was blocked on his cellphone and had went through many burner phones trying to contact him) Simone went her daughter's place.

And Claudia was ready for her.

She didn't want Drew to feel emasculated, or seem like she was fighting his battles for him but she wasn't going to stand for her mother's behavior. And she'd be damned if she was telling her where the family lived.

"Where's your baby?" She demanded. "And her things? Why is _aunt_ on these frames?"

There were pictures of Maddy by herself and with Claudia around, most of them with _#1 Aunt_ written on them.

"I don't have one. I assume you mean _Rick and Drew's_ daughter. She's with them, they're _her parents._ Her _things_ are there. In her _home._ That's how _surrogacy_ works."

Simone scoffed.

"You can't tell me you don't believe those two freaks of nature aren't going to screw that child up. As it is, the reality of her conception will scar her. She's like a science experiment! She is going to stand out from other kids, especially here."

Simone calling her _own son—_ Claudia's brother, the one who was the age of two changed her diapers, made her bottles, held her when she cried, taught her to walk and talk and later ride a bike– and his husband "freaks of nature" was like her pouring gasoline, then saying Maddy was a "science experiment" was lighting the match for Claudia.

"How _dare_ you call them that?" Claudia screamed. " I don't know how the hell he's done it but Drew turned out to be better person than you or dad ever were! And the home he and _his husband_ created for their baby has the stability and nurturing that he or I were never given! I swear, _Simone,_ if you go near either of them—or have someone do it for you, I'll make what's left of your life hell!"

At this moment, Drew and Maddy were enjoying time in the backyard. Maddy was enthralled, seeing butterflies and baby birds. Drew's cellphone was left in the house. When her brother didn't answer she left him a text.

 _Heads up, bro! Hurricane Simone is in the city. Call me when you get this, please._

Drew didn't notice the text until after he had taken Maddy inside, fed her lunch and put down for a nap. He had been making himself a sandwich when he noticed the light flashing on his phone. He decided he didn't want anything about Simone on an empty stomach so he ate first.

"What's the battleaxe up to now?" He said.

For how she treated him his whole life and the things she called in more recent times that's exactly what she was in his view. Claudia had told him about the visit to her apartment and how Simone had said she'd been by the hospital looking for him. Claudia said she wasn't sure what their mother wanted but she was sure it was nothing good. So far she didn't know where Drew lived but she would probably find out soon. Rick called minutes after Drew hung up the phone with Claudia. He knew something was bothering Drew the moment he heard his husband's voice. When he asked him what was wrong, Drew said everything was fine.

" _Drew,_ I can tell. What is it?" Rick persisted.

Drew sighed. The two knew each other too well.

He told Rick everything Claudia had told him about his mother being in town. Rick knew he couldn't leave work—but wanted to help Drew if he could while still abiding by their agreement to deal with their own families.

"I'll get home as soon as I can. That way I can take Maddy away if Simone does find our house," he said.

That was a good plan. No one wanted Simone around Maddy.

Drew wasn't working that night because he had to work a weekend shift. Perhaps she had finally discovered the technology where she could look up Drew's new address. At nine p.m., there was a knock on their door. Rick answered and he didn't even greet the visitor, Simone Alister.

"Drew!" He called out to his husband. " _Honey,_ It's for you." By the sound of that Drew didn't need to be told who was at the door. "I'll be down the hall," Rick told Drew, touching his shoulder lightly.

Drew nodded.

"What are you doing here, Simone? What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I come in further?" Simone asked, she was in the porch.

"No," Drew said. "I repeat, _what do you want?_ "

The sound of Maddy waking up could be heard.

"Claudia said her baby was here with you and your boyfriend—"

"Try my _husband._ And the baby you're referring to is Rick's and my child. No, you can't see her. This is _my_ home and you are not welcome here. _Turn around and leave_ or I'll have you arrested. Trust me, I won't lose any sleep over it."

"Either way you put it, that girl is _my grandchild_. I have the _right_ to see her," Simone said.

Drew scoffed.

"I ceased to be your son years ago, according to you. My sister who always has loved and accepted me, ceased to be your daughter because of she felt this way. _My_ daughter has no connection to you beyond biology. If you're still alive by the time she's old enough to make her own decisions she can have a relationship with you. Until then you're shit out of luck. Now, _get out_."

"This isn't over," Simone snared as the door swung closed behind her.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Simone Alister spent the better part of two weeks looking for a lawyer who would take her case.

Her case that she wanted Maddy "examined for any psychological and behavioral defects" from being raised by two men on a "continual basis." Even in Texas, she was laughed out of the office at every turn. After that, besides she didn't have "grandparents' rights" if Drew didn't want her to know Maddy. This and the fact she didn't hide her hatred for her own son—beyond his homosexuality. And flatly stated she wouldn't in a courtroom, either, regardless of legal advice. Any attorney worth pennies–in two states, knew she wouldn't last five minutes in court. Then there was the matter of the restraining order that Drew was able to obtain a week ago; he was able to obtain it for as the basis of harassment for him and Rick. It was extended to a protection of order for Maddy.

Claudia obtained a separate order for herself and both were for a year.

The female judge told the woman that despite her age, she would see jail if she defied the order _and_ even if she did so from Pennsylvania the outcome would be the same. The order already been sent to the Pennsylvania state police and the county where she lived. The judge advised her it was best for her to "go home and forget her son had a child" adding "from the way you speak of him it's no wonder he wants his child to have nothing to do with you."

When Simone stated she was going back to Florida the following week, the judge ordered her to show her flight number; a deputy would be at the airport to watch her board the plane, remaining there until the plane was in the air.

"I suggest you remain in Pennsylvania then," the judge said. "It's blatantly obvious you would up to no good here."

With the restraining filed and his mother back in her home state Simone Alister was in life's rearview for the family, hopefully for good. Drew's friend Javi had his sons with him for the week and the three met Maddy for first time. Carlos thought it was "cool" that Maddy called both men "daddy." The two boys who were four and six seemed happy despite their parents' split. They excitedly told Rick everything that they were doing with their dad and grandparents. They stacked wooden blocks and knocked them over to make Maddy laugh. Both seemed to enjoy holding her.

"Does she cry a lot?" Antonio asked. "My friend's got a baby brother and he cries _all the time_."

"Sometimes," Drew told him. "Most of the time she's happy."

It was still hard for Javi to be around happy couples. He and Gina had been together since they were sixteen. His boys didn't know about their mother's affair, their parents had gone the usual "daddy and mommy don't love each other anymore" speech with their sons. He didn't ask, because it wasn't a child's place but neither boy said anything about mommy having a "friend." If her boyfriend were still in her life she wasn't bringing him around her sons. While Rick, Javi's sons and Maddy played, Javi told Drew that the divorce was going to be final in just a few weeks. Gina was still being reasonable and he was going to get a lot of time with the kids, she even put in the custody agreement she would transport their sons to him if he couldn't pick them up. She told the judge during a hearing whatever feelings she had toward Javi, she didn't want to hurt her boys. Javi told his friend that today was a good day for Carlos and his brother but they were finding the change to be tough. A lot of hugs and more patience was helping the children right now.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for ya," Drew said.

"They're sweet boys," Rick said when Javi and his sons left. "They seem kinda sad but I can understand that at the moment."

Both little boys had spontaneously given him and Drew hugs before leaving. Carlos and Antonio had met Drew before but not Rick.

"They are. They're still shell-shocked, Javi is, too. He's been with Gina since they were 16. If Gina dropped the whole thing and wanted to get back together, he'd go for it," Drew replied.

"That long? Wow."

"Yeah, he said it sucks being around happy couples but knows he can't hide it from it forever. That being said he's glad we're happy and Maddy is adorable."

Rick laughed, kissing Drew.

They believed that Simone was a problem of the past;

They were very wrong.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Language warning for this chapter._

Drew didn't remember a time his life when he didn't think the woman who give birth to him and Claudia was a horrible, no, make that a vile person. But he still couldn't believe what had transpired in the last four hours. His mother had called, it had been three weeks since she last saw him. She had returned to Pennsylvania however came back to Texas. He was willing to break the order he had got from a judge to rid his life of his mother for good. Simone said she wanted to talk. After this she would leave him alone for good. Drew agreed to meet her at a park, where there was lots of people. No "conversation" took place.

 _Simone walked to him appearing as if she was going to hug him. As quick as that, she bought out a pocket knife and stabbed him in the side, nicking an artery and as he would find in the following hours some permanent damage to his left kidney. Drew had immediately fell, blood covering the grass, in seconds he passed out. Simone was overtaken by people who witnessed what happened._

Rick was beyond frantic driving to the hospital. All he could think about getting to Drew. He couldn't believe Simone had done this. Scott Clemons, the same surgeon who had amputated his leg and told him what had happened. Drew was just getting out of surgery and was headed to recovery when Rick arrived. To support Rick, Scott had then called TC and Kenny who were there to met him.

"He's gonna be okay," was the first thing Kenny told a bewildered Rick. "He's in recovery and he's stable. They let TC go in recovery and see 'em."

Scott sat Rick down and told him what had happened and the outcome of the surgery.

"At the moment everything looks good. We were able to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately he's possibly going to have some damage to his left kidney but the Nephrologist believes it's minimal. He'll be here for a few days to make sure but should make a full recovery. It'll be about an hour then you can see him."

Rick nodded. In the meantime, he had to deal with two police detectives. Ones who worked with the very department he was training cadets for. In his state of mind Rick couldn't offer much information. The only thing that he could tell the detectives was about Simone's issues with Drew and the last thing she said to him.

" _This isn't over."_

He and Drew both believed she meant she was going to take them to court for access to Maddy.

 _Nothing_ like this.

However the detectives came to _give_ information.

Simone was in custody, talking up a storm and not denying a thing. She thought with her age and "this being Texas" she would acquitted of any charges or if she did get convicted, she'd get a light punishment. She was being held without bail because she had no connection to the state. The fact she was 70 was irrelevant. She was going to be charged with assault with a deadly weapon. With the premeditation factor and the fact that not even her lawyer could muzzle her, she was likely get the maximum sentence of ten to twenty years in prison. At her age, this was basically a life sentence.

In the recovery room Drew was just come around enough to spoke.

"Hey bud," TC said. "Don't try to move. You're gonna be all right."

"That...cunt," Drew said, hoarsely.

"I know, man. Your mother is getting a dose of Texas hospitality courtesy of the PD. Sounds like she's not going anywhere. But don't worry about that now. Just rest."

"Rick..." Drew asked, it was only word he could get out. TC had given him another shot of morphine.

"You know he's here. Claudia is taking care of Maddy and Krista is with her. We got everyone covered. Rick will be waiting for you when you get to your room."

With that Drew's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Drew woke up briefly to the feeling of his husband caressing his cheek.

"You're going to be fine, baby," Rick told him softly. He leaned in and kissed Drew's lips. "I love you. Just rest."

Rick only left the room briefly that night when Molly wouldn't back down, insisting he had to eat, Krista had bought him in a burger, she would stay with Drew. Drew was awake when Rick got back. He refused to take more morphine till he saw Rick and also talked to the police. He thought they might lecture him for violating the restraining order he had himself sought. They didn't.

"She contacted _you_ , didn't she?" One of the men asked. "She violated the order first, not you. And you didn't get the order 'cause you were afraid of her."

Drew told them, while in obvious pain, of the last time she had been on his doorstep.

"The woman's a vile c—, well, you know. But I never thought she would sink to this. After she left, I called the attorney who handled my adoption of our daughter. We—I only thought she was going use the court system to get our baby. She told us Simone didn't have a case, not to worry but to get a restraining order, which I did.

"I thought if I met with her, she'd leave us alone for good. If we were in a public place she wouldn't try anything," Drew said, looking at his hands, embarrassed.

"I think anyone would think that way, Mr. Alister," the other detective said. "Don't second-guess yourself."

When the detectives left Drew caved and took another dose of pain medication.

"Scott said I can't hit the gym for twelve weeks," Drew said with a sour face. "And I'm gonna have a scar."

"Scars are sexy," Rick said, winking at Drew, squeezing his hand. "The gym can wait."

"But he said sex could be back on after four or less," Drew grinned.

"See? You did get some good news. Now go back to sleep. I love you," Rick whispered, kissing Drew deeply and longer. "I'll be right here."

"I love you more."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

Drew was released from the hospital a week later. He still had to watch for any sign of kidney trouble but all the tests put him in the clear. And he even got six weeks vacation–or that's how he choose to look at it.

"I really love that we get to spend time together but it has to stop happening this way," Drew said on the ride home.

Claudia was going to stay with the trio for a couple of weeks until Drew had his total strength back. She insisted on doing the household chores and cooking–something neither man argued with. She was going to _help_ look after Maddy because as long as he didn't carry the baby on his left side for a bit he could still do everything with his daughter. As much as both wanted to fuss over Drew they gave his space. Claudia was afraid of her brother showering until he was stronger. He could get injured if he fell. Claudia thought afterwards she should have known better than to think Rick didn't have this covered.

Drew's sister preferred not to think of the two men showering together.

No one knew when Simone's trial was going to be. She had elected to be tried by judge only. Neither Drew or Claudia would have to testify; anything and everything they had to say. Simone already was. She hated her children. She regretted having them (as did her husband). Drew's sexual preference was just the icing on the cake. The attorney Simone had hired had just quit because she was "too hard to deal with." A public defender was now handling her case. The district attorney told the family that said lawyer was trying to find people who knew Simone while her children were growing up who could say she was a decent person.

No surprise he was coming up empty.

The first night Rick had his husband home he clung to him for dear life as they lay in bed. He told Drew the terrible fear he felt as he sped to the hospital.

"I know," Drew whispered back, kissing Rick's lips and wiping away the tears on Rick's cheeks with his thumb. _He felt the same after the bus crash when Rick returned home_. "But I'm here. Look at me," he said softly, taking Rick's face into his hands. "You didn't lose me. You and I have many more years together."

Rick smiled.

"I love those words."

Maddy was sleeping peacefully. For the past day, she had literally clung to Drew. She grabbed him by his face and kissed at every turn. Her dad relished it. When she wasn't hugging her dad she was back to playing with the musical toys she loved. All day there was mix of Maddy's laughter and musical nursery rhymes and animal noises.

 _All day._

Her baby niece hadn't been like this for the week Drew was in the hospital. Sure, she had played with her toys. But she wasn't her happy smiley self who laughed so much. She know something wasn't right. Drew wasn't there at all and no doubt she wondered why. With this for the most part Claudia's week with her was fairly quiet. Her brother laughed when she asked did the marathon of noise, minus Maddy's laughter, ever annoy him.

"It makes her happy. You'll be surprised how fast you get used to it," he said.

Claudia wasn't sure about that but to her it was just proof she wasn't a parent.

Before he left the hospital Drew had talked to the psychologist.

He was angry—very angry about what had occurred but he didn't any anxiety about the world outside his home or work because of it. He wasn't attacked in the park by a stranger from behind. Drew was attacked by someone who wasn't supposed to want to harm him. He hoped more than anything that Simone was convicted and received a tough sentence. But the first place Drew wanted to revisit was the park where the attack happened to ensure the place itself didn't trigger anything.

Then he wanted to take Maddy to another park, the one he and Rick usually took her to. This one had more equipment geared toward babies. For some reason when he picked where to meet Simone, he didn't pick there. Maybe, just maybe that had been a sign. For his first trip, he was taking all three of his family–Maddy, Rick and Claudia, just in case. By day three at home Drew was beginning to get bored staying indoors and able to anything physical. Then he had an idea. He went online and bought a swing set with a slide and a baby swing to go with it. That could his first project when he was allowed in his toolshed again. Everyone would still be going to the park but every kid should have this for when she (or he) couldn't get there.

Krista Bell-Hart couldn't wrap her head around what happened to her close friend.

More specifically who was responsible.

Drew's _own mother._

How a parent could try to kill their own child—even if that child was grown.

The rest of the group felt the same way. And knowing what they did know about her now, no one could understand how Drew and Claudia grew up to be the adults they were. Krista planned to be at the trial, as did Molly, TC and Topher. Drew and Rick weren't because they didn't have to and they didn't want to give Simone the satisfaction of their presence. Claudia was planning on going but her brother and brother-in-law were trying to dissuade her. They knew being around Simone was only going to upset her.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

Rick saw the print-out of the playset with the receipt and laughed.

"Getting bored, sweetheart?" He asked Drew, who was on the couch.

"Yep. Plus, whether we like it or not, Maddy's going to get older and want to play in the backyard alone," Drew replied.

"Ick. Don't even talk about that," Rick said, scrunching up his face.

Neither dad liked to think about Maddy growing up. Indeed they had many more years of her being her daddies' little girl but that time was going to go fast too.

Today Maddy had _almost_ stood up. She had crawled to the front of the couch and pulled herself up but evidently her little legs couldn't hold her up yet. In her crib she had the rail to hold onto, standing there was easy. When she couldn't do the same in the rec room she was not happy.

 _"You're okay," Drew had told her when she fell onto her bottom and whined. He reached down and smoothed her hair. "Did you want to come up with daddy?"_

 _But Maddy crawled back over to her toys, her new favorite being cars. They hadn't bothered to try and find her so-called girly ones. The idea of "boy" toys and "girl" toys was pathetic. The baby swing Drew had bought her was blue._

 _Drew smiled and thought maybe she was saving her standing and first steps for when_ _both_ _her daddies were home._

"Almost? So I didn't miss the big moment. I'm glad," Rick said.

Claudia went to her room to work at dinnertime and to give the trio alone time. She didn't need to ask if Rick could handle everything else for the day.

"We'll try but I can't guarantee there won't be any noise from the shower," Drew teased her.

Claudia rolled her eyes at him.

"You know he's not supposed be in there alone, Claudia," Rick chimed in with wink. "I could just watch but we might as well save water."

"Good one," Drew laughed.

With a sleeve on part of prosthetic leg Rick was able to stand in the shower, allowing him to keep his independence. In the shower he caught Drew looking down at his scar. Rick lifted his husband's chin and gently turned his face towards him. He kissed Drew's lips, adding a nip at the end. He then bent down and kissed the fresh scar on his husband's wet skin. He didn't see him smile but Rick heard and felt him heave a relaxed sigh.

"Feel good?" Rick murmured.

"Oh yeah," Drew groaned.

Drew was looking forward to getting back to work, Rick not so much.

He knew that his husband enjoyed his job, and Rick would never, repeat _never_ ask him to give it up.

"Would you think I was selfish if I said I wasn't looking forward to you going back to work? That I liked you not havin' to leave soon after I get home?" He asked after the they got out of the shower. Rick had his head on Drew's lap.

"No," Drew said, caressing behind his husband's ear the way Rick liked it. "I like seeing you, too. You're my drug, and it's my _other_."

"That I do," Rick grinned. "But you don't have to wait as long to get a dose of me."

"I don't. But it's still too long so stop bringing that up so something of mine doesn't."

Rick laughed.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**I have a question!**_ _I was (re)watching "_ _Need to Know_ _" last night. In the scene in the break room with Kenny and Drew, Drew has an IV in his arm with yellow fluid in it— no doubt put there himself. Anyone know what's it's supposed to be? (I know Drew was hung over, I was thinking it was something for dehydration or headache.)_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

The night shift had missed Drew.

The moments in between patients were dull without his sense of humor. Everyone had visited him at one point since he got home. Maddy seemed to be ever-calming influence on him and no doubt both he and Rick needed that now. Luckily what had happened to Drew didn't seem big enough to even make the smallest corner of the newspaper or a mention on the local news. Drew didn't need to deal with media attention–something that he hated before–-after going through what he had. If he had been approached for an interview Kenny honestly believed if the reporter was male Drew would knock him out. Privacy was another thing the family needed to heal.

It was a remote possibility that Simone Alister wouldn't be going to trial.

There was no plea deal on the table but like the other attorneys she had employed, the public defender was having hell of a time dealing with her. So much so he told her that she should plead guilty and "throw herself at the mercy of the court." At least at a sentencing hearing she wouldn't get to talk as much. The more she ran her mouth the harsher the judge would be with her. Even with a guilty plea, Simone said she refused to say she was "sorry" for what she did. Her lawyer told her she wouldn't even have to mean it, just say it.

Still the guy had no luck—and he _couldn't_ quit. It was looking as all he could do was ask the judge to take Simone's age into consideration when she was sentenced. With all the evidence and Simone's confession allowed during the trial–this with the fact that there was no way to control Simone in court _and_ she insisted on testifying, a conviction was practically guaranteed. Her lawyer realized that Simone was almost "gleeful" at the thought she could be causing stifle between her son and "his so-called husband" as she referred to Rick. The lawyer hadn't spoke to Drew or Rick, he didn't need to. But had to their friends.

TC had told him that if Simone thought the aftermath could break Drew and Rick up or make the two distant from each other, she was wrong.

"Those guys have been through more than you know. If it's possible, Simone made them closer," he said.

It may have very well been not appropriate but the man had another question for TC since he knew the couple well.

"She implied something was wrong with the baby..is that..?"

"Bullshit? Yes, it is. I do believe that Drew's mother insinuated to her daughter, Claudia that something was going to be "wrong" with the baby in the future 'cause she was raised by two men."

The attorney nodded

He had heard that before and TC Callahan was correct, it was bullshit.

* * *

Rick's P.O.V.

 _I'm still in disbelief._

 _It's been a month since my daughter nearly lost her other daddy and I almost lost the only man I ever loved._

 _All at the hands of his_ _ **own mother**_ _._

 _I mean, I know she hated him for simply existing. Then when he added he was gay she disowned him completely. Drew was okay with this and I could see he was telling the truth because I know him possibly better than he knows himself. Prior to four weeks ago, Drew and I were living a life I never dreamt. Getting past coming out being in the military and being finally able to marry like any other couple—whether conservatives liked it or not, we had done something that's still a daunting task for same-sex couples in Texas._

 _Start a family._

 _Everything was perfect._

 _Then Simone Alister came to town, attacked Drew (did I mention he's the love of my life?) In a park, leaving him to bleed to death. Thankfully all the doctors say he's going to make a full recovery. In fact, he's back at work—the very place he was rushed to when the incident happened. Most of the my initial anxiety has faded. But I still wake up sweaty, shaking with tears in my eyes from the horrible nightmare that the outcome was the opposite. Drew knew I still had these, he tried his best to reassure me—he even suggested I see someone if it continues._

 _I think I will for all our sakes but I'm going to give it a few more weeks._

 _No date has been set for the bitch's trial yet._

 _Drew doesn't have to testify because as we're hearing Simone wouldn't shut up and it'll all be admitted in court. He's decided he's not going attending the trial, either. I'm relived. But if he did want to go I'd be with him._

Rick rubbed his eyes as he sat at his desk. He was tired today and was glad there was outdoor firing range shooting today because of heavy rain. This meant he would get home in the early afternoon. He had more than one nightmare the night before. The center of those nightmares was safely right beside him. Drew must have felt him be jolted out from his sleep. Silently, he had gathered Rick in his arms, placing his husband's head on his chest over his heart. He then tilted his head up and kissed his lips.

"I've got you, baby," he whispered, he stroked Rick's hair till the man fell asleep.

Drew was glad for the rain, too. Knowing it meant Rick wouldn't be at work long or on shooting a gun today. His poor man needed rest. As much as he needed that rest excitement was going to let get it right away. Rick came home to his ten-month-old daughter standing with the help of her favorite 3-in-1 ride-on toys.

 _"You did it!"_ He exclaimed, running over to Maddy, picking her up and kissing her. "Daddy's so proud of you!"

"Is she standing again?" Drew called out. "She did earlier."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. She was holding on to that, too. She tried to take a step and fell. She was not pleased."

 _Funny_ , Rick thought.

The very same thing happened to him the first time he stood on his prosthetic leg. He tried the same thing before the therapist could say not to.

"Wonder where she gets that from."

Drew laughed. "Yes, I wonder."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

Her dads swore to it, several times Maddy Lincoln-Alister had said "love you."

She heard the phase often enough; said to her and between her parents. There were people who were "disgusted" by the second part but in reality it was a good thing for _any_ child to hear their parents, straight or gay express that to one another. Neither left the house without telling each other "I love you."

After the attack at the park the two thought there was good reason behind doing so. Sometimes both Drew and Rick wondered if anyone had heard and seen their mutual marriage proposal in the hospital parking lot and seen their giddy kiss.

Not that they cared.

They had been in their own world.

* * *

Their two year wedding anniversary paled in comparison to their daughter turning a year old for these two. They did spent the night at a pricey hotel and ordered in lobster and champagne. It was an over-due romantic night the couple definitely enjoyed but it wasn't long before each of their thoughts went back to family-related fun.

The family festivities started earlier that week. On the day before Halloween the three went to a pumpkin farm and picked out three pumpkins, one "baby" pumpkin and two bigger ones. Maddy was too young to think anything of carving a jack-o-lantern but it would make a great memory. At the farm Maddy was excited seeing a horse and dog for the first time. She giggled when the black and white Labrador-beagle mix named Rex licked her nose. Ever-hovering Drew didn't have to worry about Maddy being bitten. One of the owners of the farm explained Rex had been a rescue puppy. When he were found, he had gum disease so severe that all but a few of his back teeth had to be removed, the reason for his missing back right paw was a mystery; he hadn't had one to begin with though the rest of his body was fine. Having only three legs didn't hamper the dog's ability to run around and enjoy himself. No teeth or not, even Drew couldn't see him biting anyone. He was so friendly. After he licked her face, Rex sat near Maddy until the family left. Drew again surprised his husband by telling the farm operator that if Rex ever needed a new home to call them, leaving their names and number.

* * *

"Again you surprise me!" Rick said in the SUV. "You'd really take Rex?"

Rick was a real dog person, he had thought about getting one when they moved to the suburbs but whether they had the time for one was a question. Now with a baby it was a bigger question but it wasn't as if millions of families didn't do it. The farmer told the couple with all their other animals on the property it was getting more difficult to look after them all with the man's age and minimal staff. He was "thinking" of re-homing Rex but so far hadn't found the right place for him. When the man happened to blurt out "you have an artificial leg" to Rick, he was embarrassed and profusely apologized.

Rick told him it was fine.

It was days later on Maddy's birthday that the man called Drew and asked if he could bring Rex over to their home for a visit. If the family and dog got along and Rex seemed happy he was willing to sign the dog over to the couple.

It turned out that day was also _Rex's_ first birthday.

In the house, Rex immediately ran to Drew then to Rick.

Then he went over and licked the birthday girl's face. Maddy could practically do anything to Rex and all he would do was roll over or wag his tail.

Or both.

The two were instant pals. It was clear to see that Rex liked this new home. With three people to play with, one of them a little girl he could grow up with and a backyard to himself Rex's former owner wasn't surprised. After the older man showed the couple the basic commands and the few others that Rex followed. He had both Drew and Rick repeat the same commands to make sure Rex listened. He then patted the dog and told him goodbye.

"You're going to be happier here, buddy," he said. "You'll get a lot more attention."

Rex wagged his tail and went over to Maddy again.

"You can visit whenever you want," Drew said. "Just call."

"Thank you," the man said. "And if Maddy ever wants to learn to ride a horse, it's on the house."

The fact there a dog in the house when the couple's house when their friends arrived to celebrate Maddy's birthday wasn't something their friends expected. Sure, Drew had mentioned the dog offer when he was on shift during Halloween night but no one expected them to take it. The way Rex interacted with all three was like he'd always been around.

"A puppy on her _first_ birthday? What are you two gonna do next year?" TC teased.

"You guys have been askin' when we're gonna add to the family. So we did. Meet Rex," Rick said.

"And he's a year old today, too. I'm not joking. We have the paperwork," Drew said.

The new family member had two dog beds; one in the hallway and one in the rec room. However when Drew put Maddy down for her nap, Rex followed. He laid down the floor and fell asleep too.

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Drew laughed. He patted Rex's head. "Well. You have a good nap, too."

The dog wasn't territorial or possessive over children; Rex's former owner explained he had grandchildren and made sure he had let Rex know from the time he were a puppy that children, especially babies made noise when their parents handled them and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

In the morning neither could find Rex on either bed they looked around not finding any puddles or other 'surprises,' found him asleep on the floor in Maddy's room where he had been earlier the day before.

 _"Seriously?"_ Rick said.

Rex woke up at the sound.

He wagged his tail and walked over to Rick.

"Good morning, Rex. Wanna go outside?"

Rex ran toward the kitchen where the door led to the fenced backyard.

"Let him out will you, Drew?" Rick called out. "Good morning to you, angel. Did you have a good sleep, too? Someone kept you company," he said picking Maddy up, kissing her cheek. It took some time for him and Maddy to get to the kitchen because Maddy insisted on walking. By the time they got there, waffles and sausages were on the table for Sunday morning breakfast.

Rex was back inside and his face was down in his food bowl. Maddy pointed and wanted to play with him.

"No," Rick told her, putting her in her high chair. "Rex is eating. You need to eat your breakfast. After you can play."

It hadn't taken Rex long to eat and while Maddy ate her sausage and part of a waffle that was cut into strips he stood next to her high chair, seemingly waiting for her–or anyone to drop food on the floor.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Now Jordan wants a baby _and_ a dog!" TC whined. "This is all your fault. _Both of you!_ You and Rick make it look so easy!"

"And fun," Drew replied. "Don't forget she said fun."

Ever since Maddy's birthday and meeting Rex, Jordan wanted her and TC to get started on starting a family. Rick told her they might want to start with the dog first so it was trained and safe to be around a baby. He said he and Drew had just got lucky and found one who was well-trained. Jordan said _when–_ not if, she and TC got a dog, it was going to be from a shelter.

"They seem like quite a pair," TC said, referring to Maddy and Rex.

Drew smirked. TC didn't know the half of it.

The two were partners in crime. As a matter of fact, it was turning that just maybe it was a good thing that Rex didn't have many teeth. He only had teeth on top and bottom in the back, none in the front. Rex would "help" Maddy take things off floor level shelves and any open drawers in her room. If Rex had to have more teeth, shredding the diapers and clothes might look like fun to him. For the two making the daily trips to get the mail from the mailbox and the longer distance to the ice cream truck where Maddy get a small scoop of chocolate ice cream in a cup and Rex got vanilla were as good as Disneyland. They were on the receiving end of smiles especially on days got both dads were around. None of the parents in the neighborhood gave them looks when they were out together as a family even when Drew and Rick openly expressed affection. Perhaps even if they couldn't understand it and it was "different from the norm" as one man told Topher, the three (plus Rex) were every bit a family.

* * *

 _Date night_.

It was Maddy's first night with Paige, her new babysitter.

She didn't bat an eye. Which was good because her daddies needed it. On top of everyday stresses, today they had received the news that Simone's trial would be in three days. It wasn't expected to be a long trial, probably less than a day, depending on Drew's mother's ranting. Her son thought he would be equally stressed at home or in the courtroom. But in the courtroom he was more likely to have an outburst a judge would likely understand but still not appreciate. Therefore he was staying home. Claudia had decided to stay away, too. She and her friend Julie were going for a day at the spa that afternoon. Drew didn't know it yet but his husband had arranged to have that day off. Even if he wouldn't admit it Drew was going to need him around that day. If Drew wanted to spend the afternoon at the gym, beating the crap of a punching bag as a stress reliever it was okay too.

Tonight they were at a Spurs game–with painted faces and all. The more enthusiastic fans, mostly male college students were shirtless and had their stomachs painted as well. These people made the jumbotron. Two other women who probably sisters, both quite elderly made the big screen because one had _huge_ earrings that looked like giant spurs, next to her the same things pinned on her chest in... two very distinct placements.

"I bet she did that to get on the jumbtron," Drew said.

"Her children and grandchildren must be mortified," Rick replied.

By the women's giddy expression it was clear the jewelry placement was intended that way.

Afterwards they headed home to gorge themselves on Halloween candy both leftover and the goodies Maddy had received trick or treating and wasn't old enough to eat. Rex liked Paige so much he wasn't in Maddy's room as he usually was. He was on the couch with the babysitter until he saw his dads. He made a beeline for Drew then jumped on Rick. For a dog missing a paw Paige was surprised how fast he could move. It was almost as if he used his tail to help move his lower body when he ran.

"He's so adorable," Paige said. "He and Maddy played till I put her to bed."

"He usually follows and sleeps on the rug," Rick said, Rex still licking his face as he scratched Rex behind his ears. "He must really like you."

Both hoped this didn't mean Rex was going to want to start sleeping in _their_ room.

"No. You can't have candy. It's not only because you don't have many teeth," Drew said to a whining Rex who wanted the mini _Snickers_ Bar–the fourth one Drew had eaten. "It's because you're a furry human."

Rick snorted, shaking his head.

"You don't have to _explain_ it to him. You sound like an idiot. A furry human? Where'd did that come from?"

Drew shrugged.

"It sounded good."

Small mountains of candy wrappers on each side later, both men had indigestion. But they figured next year their little one would be old enough to eat most of her goodies without their help.

"We got pepto to wash this down, right?" Drew asked as they headed to bed.

"Yeah. I made sure in preparation for this," Rick laughed.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

If he hadn't had Rick and Maddy—and Rex, today Drew wasn't sure how he would have coped. For the first time and he hoped the only time in his life, Drew Alister had a panic attack. The newest family member could be a great therapy dog. He had immediately jumped into action. He hoped on to Drew's lap, first leaning up and licking Drew's face then laying across his lap as if he was trying to protect him.

"You're one awesome pup," he said to Rex, scratching behind the dog's ears even as his palms shook. "I'm okay, pal."

Drew knew the origin of his panic attack.

His mother's trial. And of all days it was the day before Veteran's Day.

He wanted to refuse to ever be afraid of her. But if she somehow was found not guilty and she was set free, no one knew what she could or would do. Yes he was afraid for himself but he was more afraid for Maddy—who was completely defenseless and Rick, who was by no means defenseless but was the love of his life and someone who had been through more than enough. He hadn't noticed that Rick had entered the living room and sat next to him until he touched him. Drew jumped.

"It's just us, babe," Rick said softly.

He knew that his husband wasn't okay when he left him in the living room but their daughter to be tended to. Now wearing a clean diaper, she sat on Rick's lap. Seeing her other dad was upset she reached out to him and over her buddy, Rex to hug him.

"Daddy's okay, sweetie," Drew smiled shakily. He kissed Maddy's face, his entire palm covering the back of her little head. "I love you, too."

It was a relatively warm day outside for November tenth. The couple decided that to all take a walk around the block. Rex was getting better on a leash, something he had never experienced because he hadn't left the farm before coming to his new home. Both men laughed when the ice cream truck came by and _both_ Maddy and Rex got excited. The bells weren't ringing as it drove by. It was too early.

"Later, you two," Drew chuckled.

Simone's own ranting and incriminating testimony was what extended her trial to over three hours. The judge found her guilty and despite her lawyer's pleas for probation or house arrest in her home state a tough penalty was given. She rendered sentence on the spot. Simone Alister would have to serve twenty years in prison. Ten of that before being able to apply for parole, she would have to serve half her sentence.

"Regardless of her age, the defendant is a dangerous person. I hope that her son, someone who has selflessly served this country can again find the peace he had with his family before this," the judge stated before Simone was led off.

Drew hadn't realized how much of a weight was on his shoulders with Simone's trial until it was done. The stress had taken a toll on a few things.

"Maybe you'll work on ya tonight," Rick winked at his husband.

"Hmm," Drew said, "looking forward to that."

"Drew and Rick should have a party," TC said.

He and his wife Jordan had been present at the trial. If this was how Drew was treated as a little boy their hearts broke for him. No one deserved to feel that unwanted and unloved. Many who were the same often wanted to do things different when they became parents but couldn't. Drew was one of those was able to turn it around.

Although it was not something Drew wasn't ready for he realized he had confront Simone. Things she did, and how she made him feel as a child were likely going to come in that conversation. She never acknowledge anything her son knew but when he was ready to, there were so many things he needed to get off his chest.

Then once and for all, Simone Alister would be dead to him.

Neither one knew why but on the day she was convicted and sentenced to prison through her lawyer she had issued three separate requests for Drew, Claudia and Rick meet with her.

Each alone.

Rick wanted to go just to give _her_ (Simone didn't have a name to him) a piece of his mind. After that _she_ would cease to exist. Drew was all right with him going. Telling him he knew Rick needed this to put the whole thing to rest as well. Claudia didn't wait to talk about it, period. Neither man pressured her to.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Rick decided to take his visit first.

The only thing he didn't tell his husband was the timing.

A week later he took the afternoon off; luckily Drew hadn't called his cell to look for him.

The meeting was brief; Simone said her "baby" was a trouble-maker from the beginning. He was clingy and whiny as a toddler and young child. He never got the message to "go away" she shooed him off. "That should been a hint he was queer. "

"I never wanted to be a parent but it was something expected of me. Do you know what it's like to be stuck with children you never wanted?" She asked.

Lastly, that day she claimed "hadn't meant to kill" Drew. She didn't know why she did what she did.

"Are you done?" Rick said, furious.

Simone nodded.

"Good. Now, it's my turn. If Drew, _my husband,_ was ever your "baby" as you just said, you would _never_ have said those things about him or treated him that way as an innocent child. I don't know what you could call yourself, but you're not a mother! I _love_ Drew. That _man_ is my _baby_ and you're going to have to go through my _dead body_ to get to him again," Rick said, slamming the prison phone back on the receiver and not turning around for a second look.

 _She_ didn't know what love was, whoever Drew had learned it from, it wasn't her.

Drew suspected that his husband might take his visit with the woman tried to kill him and tell him afterwards.

It wasn't an issue.

He knew his husband would need time to get himself together before and after. On that particular day though he had no firm reason to believe it, he had a feeling Rick had taken his 20-minute or less visit.

"I don't think he realizes it, but I'm not gonna be angry with your other daddy if that's where he went today," he told Rex. "I mean, you wouldn't believe the shit _she_ put me though. I'm gonna feel better when I get it all off my chest for good." Sure, his daughter couldn't understand the context of what he was saying but he still didn't want her to hear anything like this. In exchange for a few treats, Rex was two great listening ears.

The drive home from the state prison felt like longer than an hour and ten minutes. Possibly because all Rick could think about was how bad he wanted, no, needed to hold his husband. He meant what he said to _her_ ; he _loved_ Drew and if Drew was anyone's "baby" he was Rick's. Drew didn't argue this. And as far as he were concerned he felt the same about Rick.

Drew could tell by guilty expression on Rick's face when he walked in that he had visited the prison.

"It's all right," Drew told him softly, kissing him. "I love you. I know you had to see her face-to-face. Was it okay?"

"I guess you could say that," he said, leading the other man to the couch, both sitting down. "I told her if she ever tries to get to you again, it'll be through my cold, dead body."

They didn't talk about Drew's childhood right now. That was for Drew to bring up.

Drew smiled, placing his head on his husband's chest. Part of him loved how protective of him Rick was, especially since the attack.

"What did you guys do all day?"

"Well, Rex here listen to me vent about _that thing_. He's a pretty good listener for some extra treats. And oh yeah, Maddy sampled one of the treats that went on the floor before I could get to her."

Rick laughed. "Oh, I would have loved to see that!"

Their daughter had trying to do that since they got the dog. Maybe she wondered why Rex could eat some of the same snacks she did, but not the other way.

"I wish I had to have the camera ready. The expression on her face was worse than when we gave her squash."

"Oh, that's bad."

To this day, Maddy Lincoln-Alister all of a year old would _not_ eat squash.

Every other vegetable on the planet was fine but squash was a no-go. As for the dog treat, Maddy had spat that out whole. She just might forgot and try again they'd have to wait and see.

Drew went for a power nap before heading off for his shift. Having enjoyed the day with him tonight she cried when he left. But that was nothing Rick couldn't handle.

All of his friends thought Drew should take the opportunity to confront the woman who gave birth to him not only about the assault and but his childhood in general. Whether or not it mattered now, he knew he wasn't "worthless" as a little boy. He had deserved to be loved by her and he wasn't. When he did speak to her he was going to ask if she didn't want to be a mother to him why didn't she just give him to someone who did? No doubt this statement would sound _very_ egotistic and strange but if Drew could have gone back in time, taken his very young self and his baby sister to the present to be raised by him and Rick, his (and Claudia's) childhoods would have been much happier, at least they would have had unconditional parental love. When he had casually mentioned that to Rick, his husband smiled.

He wished his love had had a better childhood. Maddy was definitely experiencing the opposite of her other dad's childhood. Both men doubted that they would add another child to their family. Even with Rick being able to have three months off between SWAT and the second group of police academy cadets during the year, they still felt their first child was short-changed at times. Part of them thought it wouldn't he fair for her to have to share them with a sibling. But it wasn't completely ruled out however because on the other side of the coin they wanted Maddy to experience the sibling bond. This time, per Claudia's urging they would use a donor egg and Drew's sperm, she was "absolutely" willing to be their gestational carrier. But this method was much more complicated and expensive, not to leave out it didn't always work; and if it did, sometimes it took more than one try. Even if they going to do this, it was not in the near future. Both were still enjoying Maddy's babyhood too much.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Drew was reluctant to ask his sister to go through the process of IVF. The preparation she had have to go through with hormones shots and everything else before the pregnancy itself even started he felt like was almost too much to ask of her. Claudia told him he was being silly. She'd done it three other times for _complete strangers_ , why wouldn't she want to do it, again, for the brother who practically raised her? Yes, she had already helped him become a father but _she_ also thought it would be great for him to actually sire a baby as well. Claudia was willing to be a gestational surrogate for them at any time, all they had to do was select an egg donor; but she personally thought the two men should do it sooner than later. Having siblings closer in age rather than further apart was a good idea, she heard a lot. Maddy's parents wanted to wait till she was four and a little more independent. Maybe Claudia didn't understand but Maddy was a miracle neither Drew or Rick thought they would ever have. They wanted to spend more time with her alone.

Now that her niece was mobile Claudia wandered if her brother and brother-in-law–not mention poor Rex felt overwhelmed. Maddy was a climber, be it an affectionate one. When she wasn't climbing on the furniture or Rex, she was climbing on Drew or Rick for tickles or hugs and kisses. Needless to say she said no concept was what adults referred to as "personal space."

"Personal space is highly over-rated," Rick told Claudia one day as his daughter climbed on him while the two were chatting. "And that _definitely_ applies to your brother, too," he grinned.

"And I thought a child was supposed to spoil that mood," Claudia said, rolling her eyes. When she had arrived earlier, unannounced and before her brother left for his shift, she had walked on the two having a "moment" in the kitchen.

"I think that's a straight people thing," Rick teased. "What you saw in the kitchen was nothin'. That was our typical 'see you later' kiss. You want a 'show' we could definitely give you one. I've heard some straight women love that."

"Oh, _stuff it!_ Maybe when you two have worry about that little girl walking in on you that will change. You two are like two horny teenagers."

Wearing only an undershirt Maddy was now laying across Rick's lap. Rick rubbed her back. "Well, this one can't get out of her crib without help yet. Your bro and I are safe for another while. And you haven't seen us be like 'horny teens' yet."

"And I'll pass on that!"

How the two were able to remain like newlyweds, or horny teenagers not even Rick knew. Maybe it had been the military deployments in war zones that he and Drew were still making up for.

"She still ain't got much hair, huh?" Claudia said of Maddy.

When Maddy went her first haircut recently her dads decided on the pixie haircut. Claudia had seen for herself Maddy hated bows and headbands. She wouldn't even leave these in place long enough for pictures. While her aunt thought that the girl's hair should be longer maybe in pigtails the haircut was still very cute and easy to manage.

Drew was beginning to believe that straight men were total wimps.

His first patient of the night was a new father who had come to the ER with an anxiety attack–-after being left alone with his newborn son and having to deal with an explosive diaper. Drew handled the patient because no one else could stop laughing long enough. Such episodes were indeed not Pleasant but Drew had never heard of one killing a parent. If this man knew how many of these diapers he and Rick had changed in one year, he'd likely have a heart attack. Drew also considered having Molly talk to the guy to toughen him up. His poor wife could use the help. One thing was for sure, the man didn't appreciate that the doctor thought he was being a total wimp.

"I was seriously thinking of writing him a prescription for a dose of Molly," Drew told Jordan.

And they all knew he wasn't referring to the drug.

It was later that the night turned chaotic.

A family of eight, four children, two parents and two visiting relatives had all rushed to the ER suffering from carbon monoxide. One of the children and one of her visiting relatives pronounced dead on arrival. Within the hour, more people from the same building were being admitted–so much so that ambulances were now having to be rerouted to other hospitals. All available staff had been called in. When examining a patient's awareness, he asked if she knew where she lived, he was taken back to hear that all the patients lived in the building that he and Rick had left. She mentioned the new owner was a "real jerk." The new landlord was at another hospital on life support. With irreversible brain damage, he wasn't likely he would ever regain consciousness, let alone recover. His wife would pull the plug by morning.

Rick found out what was going on before he went to bed. He felt a bit selfish for having a sense of relief that he and Drew had moved. With the influx of patients, even with the ambulances being rerouted and all available staff, Rick knew that he and Maddy probably wouldn't see Drew for a while. He was going to have to take Maddy over to Claudia's place when he went to work. Both Claudia and Julie were working but Greta had offered to look after Maddy when it was needed. When Rick sent a text to Greta about babysitting, the woman said she would—but not to take Maddy out so early in the freezing weather.

Greta would come to their house, end of discussion.

And Greta didn't mind Rex one bit. She was in fact looking forward to meeting him. She had two dogs of her own.

It was 1:00pm the next before Drew and the rest of the night shift were able to go home. Rick had left him two texts. One from the night before:

 _Going to bed now. Have an idea how your night is going. I'll give a massage when you get home. We love you. xox_

Drew smiled at the message _._

 _So Rick._

Drew then read the latest text.

 _This is a direct order. When you get home, EAT AND GO TO BED. Greta is looking after the kids and RELAX, I didn't take them out in the cold. Greta came over. If you don't follow these orders I gave Greta permission to scold you and you know she will!_ _Love u :)._

Rex qualified as a second child now, even if that got the two mocked.

It was a delayed reply but Drew text back _I love u 2_.

Yes, Greta would scold him for not eating and going to bed. And really Drew did need it, he was even too tired for a shower. He would give Maddy hugs and kisses, more than usual considering his night, eat and then sleep. The first thing Greta did was hand Drew his daughter.

"I told her daddy needed extra loves," she said.

That he did.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Drew was reluctant to ask his sister to go through the process of IVF. The preparation she had have to go through with hormones shots and everything else before the pregnancy itself even started he felt like was almost too much to ask of her. Claudia told him he was being silly. She'd done it three other times for _complete strangers_ , why wouldn't she want to do it, again, for the brother who practically raised her? Yes, she had already helped him become a father but _she_ also thought it would be great for him to actually sire a baby as well. Claudia was willing to be a gestational surrogate for them at any time, all they had to do was select an egg donor; but she personally thought the two men should do it sooner than later. Having siblings closer in age rather than further apart was a good idea, she heard a lot. Maddy's parents wanted to wait till she was four and a little more independent. Maybe Claudia didn't understand but Maddy was a miracle neither Drew or Rick thought they would ever have. They wanted to spend more time with her alone.

Now that her niece was mobile Claudia wandered if her brother and brother-in-law–not mention poor Rex felt overwhelmed. Maddy was a climber, be it an affectionate one. When she wasn't climbing on the furniture or Rex, she was climbing on Drew or Rick for tickles or hugs and kisses. Needless to say she said no concept was what adults referred to as "personal space."

"Personal space is highly over-rated," Rick told Claudia one day as his daughter climbed on him while the two were chatting. "And that _definitely_ applies to your brother, too," he grinned.

"And I thought a child was supposed to spoil that mood," Claudia said, rolling her eyes. When she had arrived earlier, unannounced and before her brother left for his shift, she had walked on the two having a "moment" in the kitchen.

"I think that's a straight people thing," Rick teased. "What you saw in the kitchen was nothin'. That was our typical 'see you later' kiss. You want a 'show' we could definitely give you one. I've heard some straight women love that."

"Oh, _stuff it!_ Maybe when you two have worry about that little girl walking in on you that will change. You two are like two horny teenagers."

Wearing only an undershirt Maddy was now laying across Rick's lap. Rick rubbed her back. "Well, this one can't get out of her crib without help yet. Your bro and I are safe for another while. And you haven't seen us be like 'horny teens' yet."

"And I'll pass on that!"

How the two were able to remain like newlyweds, or horny teenagers not even Rick knew. Maybe it had been the military deployments in war zones that he and Drew were still making up for.

"She still ain't got much hair, huh?" Claudia said of Maddy.

When Maddy went her first haircut recently her dads decided on the pixie haircut. Claudia had seen for herself Maddy hated bows and headbands. She wouldn't even leave these in place long enough for pictures. While her aunt thought that the girl's hair should be longer maybe in pigtails the haircut was still very cute and easy to manage.

Drew was beginning to believe that straight men were total wimps.

His first patient of the night was a new father who had come to the ER with an anxiety attack–-after being left alone with his newborn son and having to deal with an explosive diaper. Drew handled the patient because no one else could stop laughing long enough. Such episodes were indeed not Pleasant but Drew had never heard of one killing a parent. If this man knew how many of these diapers he and Rick had changed in one year, he'd likely have a heart attack. Drew also considered having Molly talk to the guy to toughen him up. His poor wife could use the help. One thing was for sure, the man didn't appreciate that the doctor thought he was being a total wimp.

"I was seriously thinking of writing him a prescription for a dose of Molly," Drew told Jordan.

And they all knew he wasn't referring to the drug.

It was later that the night turned chaotic.

A family of eight, four children, two parents and two visiting relatives had all rushed to the ER suffering from carbon monoxide. One of the children and one of her visiting relatives pronounced dead on arrival. Within the hour, more people from the same building were being admitted–so much so that ambulances were now having to be rerouted to other hospitals. All available staff had been called in. When examining a patient's awareness, he asked if she knew where she lived, he was taken back to hear that all the patients lived in the building that he and Rick had left. She mentioned the new owner was a "real jerk." The new landlord was at another hospital on life support. With irreversible brain damage, he wasn't likely he would ever regain consciousness, let alone recover. His wife would pull the plug by morning.

Rick found out what was going on before he went to bed. He felt a bit selfish for having a sense of relief that he and Drew had moved. With the influx of patients, even with the ambulances being rerouted and all available staff, Rick knew that he and Maddy probably wouldn't see Drew for a while. He was going to have to take Maddy over to Claudia's place when he went to work. Both Claudia and Julie were working but Greta had offered to look after Maddy when it was needed. When Rick sent a text to Greta about babysitting, the woman said she would—but not to take Maddy out so early in the freezing weather.

Greta would come to their house, end of discussion.

And Greta didn't mind Rex one bit. She was in fact looking forward to meeting him. She had two dogs of her own.

It was 1:00pm the next before Drew and the rest of the night shift were able to go home. Rick had left him two texts. One from the night before:

 _Going to bed now. Have an idea how your night is going. I'll give a massage when you get home. We love you. xox_

Drew smiled at the message _._

 _So Rick._

Drew then read the latest text.

 _This is a direct order. When you get home, EAT AND GO TO BED. Greta is looking after the kids and RELAX, I didn't take them out in the cold. Greta came over. If you don't follow these orders I gave Greta permission to scold you and you know she will!_ _Love u :)._

Rex qualified as a second child now, even if that got the two mocked.

It was a delayed reply but Drew text back _I love u 2_.

Yes, Greta would scold him for not eating and going to bed. And really Drew did need it, he was even too tired for a shower. He would give Maddy hugs and kisses, more than usual considering his night, eat and then sleep. The first thing Greta did was hand Drew his daughter.

"I told her daddy needed extra loves," she said.

That he did.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Rick smiled watching from the kitchen window watching his husband play with their daughter in the backyard. Not only was he letting play _outdoors_ in January Drew was letting her climb up the steps to the slide, only standing behind her, not holding onto her like he normally would have. Maybe seeing little children die the night before inspired him to let Maddy be a child who was going to get her bumps and falls. When Maddy wanted to go down the slide face first Drew didn't try and stop her, laughing with her in her delight. A half hour later the two came in, Maddy showing her other dad her hands. She was cold.

"Brr! You're freezing! Do you want some warm milk?" Rick asked her.

Maddy nodded.

Drew helped Maddy take off her jacket and boots and wiped her runny nose.

"I saw you watching us. See? I'm loosening up," he smiled.

"You are. I'm proud of you," Rick replied, kissing Drew's forehead and handing Maddy her sippy cup of warm milk.

One of the family's favorite times was every second weekend when Drew was off. Maddy loved it when they were all together as did her daddies. The fresh air made Maddy sleepy and she was asleep on the end of the couch before she even drank all her milk.

"She didn't even have time to want a cookie," Rick chuckled.

"Nope," Drew laughed. He was carefully eyeing his husband's right leg.

Rick noticed.

"I'm going to take it as soon as I get my chocolate milk," he said without turning around.

Drew was always after him about leaving his prostatic on too long. During a work day he didn't have a choice. That didn't apply at home; even at her age their baby daughter was used to seeing Rick remove it. She didn't bat an eye. Rick joked that she would probably freak out if she saw him any other way. Maddy wasn't afraid to touch what was left of her other dad's right leg. Rick encouraged that.

"We have chocolate milk?" Drew asked.

"Yes. And you'll have to get own since you think I should take my leg off so bad," Rick teased.

Yes, his husband could be annoying because he had a habit of hovering over him but Rick loved that about Drew as much as he hated it. Drew had had his visit with Simone the day before. Rick could see it affected him even he never said a word about how it went. Rick didn't push him to talk about it; Drew would when he was ready. Spending a carefree Saturday morning and the rest of the weekend with him and Maddy seemed to be the remedy his husband needed.

—

Not that he was expecting to but Drew didn't any answers to what he wanted to know from Simone.

 _I wasn't a horrible child. Why didn't you love me?_

 _Why didn't just give me to someone who would?_

Simone asked snide questions about Maddy.

 _What does she call_ _ **you**_ _, uncle-daddy?_

 _Is she showing any signs of being a lesbian yet?_

Drew left the prison thinking Simone had done one good thing for him:

Bring him into the world; technically that was most important but anyone could procreate. Not just anyone should actually be a parent. A "mother" wasn't one of the things Drew would describe Simone as. And she wasn't getting near Maddy as he and Rick were alive.

"Some people shouldn't allowed to reproduce," Drew said, randomly, his head resting in Rick's lap.

Rick knew that Drew was referring to Simone.

"You're right," he said stroking the side of Drew's head. "But I'm glad some of those did." Drew turned and looked up at his husband. "Because if she hadn't, I wouldn't have you," Rick said before raising Drew's head up and kissing him.

 _Or met your sister so I wouldn't have that sweet baby sleeping on the other couch_.

And she remembered what her dads believed she had forgot.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Seeing her partially empty sippy cup she looked her parents.

"Cookie?" She asked.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Spaghetti Carbaronara wasn't exactly a toddler-friendly dish but Maddy gobbled it up when Drew put a bite of it on her plate. He put another toddler portion on her plate which was gone fast too.

"I think we have a winner," Rick said.

The cheese sauce was all over Maddy's chubby fingers. Toddlers were messy eaters it was a fact of life. As long as their daughter ate, being neat about it could come later. Rick continued to tell about he thought he might be in an angry father visit at his office. One of students had come to him asking advice; although he was far from a mediocre cadet, this wasn't his passion. He really wanted to be an equine vet.

" _I don't want to sound rude but why are you here then?" Rick had asked. "I mean, you're one of my best students and I think you'd make a great police officer. But if this isn't where your passion lays, you should do what you love."_

 _The young man went on to say he had a college fund but he was in the academy program because of his family. His grandfather had died on the job. His father couldn't follow in his footsteps because of ill health. This was why his father was pushing him towards the career. His mother on the other hand, didn't want in the field for his safety._

" _Why do your folks say 'bout what you really want to do?" Rick asked._

 _The student Wesley Smith scoffed. "Don't get me started. But mom's all for any field outside of law enforcement."_

" _Well, if you want my opinion, you should go for it. You only live once. I'm sure you know my story. I wouldn't have waited to live openly for as long as I did, if it wasn't for that bullshit rule. It's a weight off your shoulders when you're happy despite what everyone else wants for you."_

 _Wesley thanked him but said he hoped his father wouldn't come to the school to confront Rick. "But he's on oxygen a lot and his doctors say he can't worked up. Mom's good at keeping him under control. If I quit here, mom will probably kiss you."_

 _Wesley dropped out of the academy two days later. Rick heard through other instructors that father wasn't happy at all and wanted "to kick that pansy instructor's ass."_

"Please tell me you would try to fight an old guy like that," Drew said.

" _Of course not!_ The administration is aware of the whole thing and warning him to stay away and not contact me." Sure, Rick defend himself without breaking a sweat but he wasn't to fight an old man with an oxygen tank. That wasn't be a fair fight. "Wesley said his mom would be happy 'bout his choice and also "keeps her husband under control" whatever that means I don't know."

"Well, at least we wouldn't be visiting you in county lock-up."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

 _Rated_ _ **M**_ _for couple fun!_

Not that Rick didn't enjoy his job, using his skills even if he wasn't an active army ranger anymore. But he enjoyed being home with Maddy more. Seeing the world through her ever-curious eyes. He knew that a lot, if not all men saw being a stay-at-home dad to be an emasculating and unimportant job.

Rick didn't agree.

Children became adults quickly and the early years and experiences were key to what kind of adult she or he became. There were only so many years a child was interested in spending time with their parents before they wanted to go hang out with friends.

Thus the three months of the year Rick didn't work were his favorite.

Fourteen-month-olds were messy but fun people. Their curiosity and amazement of the simple things in the world, like bubbles should be able to make anyone smile. Maddy was enthralled with bubbles right now. She'd almost collapse in giggles. For her age their daughter had a vocabulary that left her pediatrician impressed. Her favorite word was "icy," for ice cream when she saw the ice cream truck. Drew was teaching her to stack wooden blocks now–and then knock them over. After a mid-afternoon snooze for both, the two would take a walk around the neighborhood and feed the ducks at the lake. Everyday, Maddy helped Drew re-fill the bird feeders. The backyard had three big trees each with a bird feeder. Some days Maddy would spend so long there just watching the flock of birds through the glass screen door that one of her tiny plastic chairs was put there. Neither dad knew that watching birds could be so fascinating. Maddy was sitting there doing just that when Kenny dropped by.

He asked if Maddy was in a time-out.

Confused for a second, Drew looked over and said no.

"She _loves_ to watch the birds in the yard. We put the chair there so she wouldn't sit on the floor 'cause she'll stay there till she's tired."

Most of the time Rex joined Maddy in her birdwatching. Today he was asleep on the sofa with his paws in the air.

"Oh good. I was gonna say she's likely too young to get hat," Kenny said. "Here's the two Spurs tickets for your man's birthday. I thought I'd drop 'em off while he wasn't here."

The invitation of playing with uncle Kenny was enough to bring Maddy into the rec room.

"All set for Sunday?" Kenny asked.

That was Rick's birthday.

Drew had rented a hotel suite for them to go to after the early Spurs game.

Neither of which his husband knew of yet.

"Yeah. Paige got back to me and if she cancels Krista says she'll come over—with Joey."

Krista's navy surgeon boyfriend was home after six months in Liberia with Doctors Without Borders. He was going to be stateside for a while and reportedly "excellent" with kids.

"Gwen says Krista might be leaning towards children after all," Kenny said.

"I think that's the only way it's gonna work with Joey. Nothing could replace the boy he lost but he definitely wants to be a dad again."

Joey's nine-year-old son who died from cancer.

Yes, Rick and Drew had each other's passwords for everything.

But more importantly they had something called _trust_. Neither had anything to hide. Rick wasn't nosy enough to snoop in his man's e-mail to find what surprise Drew had planned for his birthday. One of his female coworkers said she "definitely" would have "snooped" just for that.

"He's never gave me a surprise I didn't like so I let him do his thing," Rick said.

Drew was working that Friday night and off the following three nights. If they were going away on that Sunday he would probably need it. No matter what was planned Rick _was_ to have a great birthday and he was going to make sure his husband felt it in the morning.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

On that Friday Rick made an unplanned visit to the emergency room.

He was working late and had run-in with one of the cadets' brothers from his previous class. The cadet, a woman named Haley (he couldn't remember her last name now) had been dismissed from the program because she failed miserably. Rick had nothing to do it. He couldn't even remember seeing her on the day of her dismissal, only being informed she had been "removed" and wouldn't be returning.

As a result he had two broken knuckles, a swollen and bruised cheek and being Rick, somehow, a busted blade. The other guy made out a lot worse with a broken nose. The whole thing was caught on the security camera and the other guy, who was _already_ on probation was facing charges. It was quickly determined Rick was not the aggressor and had been defending himself.

" _Seriously?"_ Drew said, opening the curtain to where his husband was. "Orthro is gonna hate you! Damn, let me look at that," he said seeing Rick's face.

"I guarantee you the other fella is worse. I'm sure I broke his nose. But I think you might need to see look at this," he said pointing to his right hand. It was swollen.

He was indeed. Rick had broke the guy's nose.

Drew asked him to rate the pain from one to ten.

"Can you move your fingers, make a fist?"

Rick did, saying the pain was a six when he tried to make a fist.

"I'm pretty sure it's only your knuckles, not your whole hand but I'm gonna send you for an x-ray anyway."

After getting two fingers splinted and given extra strength Advil, Rick crashed in Drew's office to wait for his new prosthetic. He thought it was a pity his husband couldn't join him. It would have been nice to try out that desk for an early birthday gift.

He took a cab home a few hours later Greta already having been filled in on everything.

"Ouch. Tell me the other guy got the worst end of it," she said.

Rick chuckled.

"Well, I broke his nose and pretty good, according to one of the docs."

TC hadn't been too sympathetic towards. Just as sympathetic as he had to be; if he had to up left to him he would've gave the guy pain medication before he set his nose, after all, it only took a few seconds. He knew his friend, Rick's husband would have conveniently "forgot" that part of treatment.

Rick's broken knuckles were on his right hand and being left-handed wouldn't hinder him from looking after his little cherub. Or heating up the bedroom tomorrow night. When he was getting ready for bed he did notice some clothes, toiletries and "bedroom" supplies were missing. Two duffel bags were out of place on the closet floor, too.

 _Happy birthday to me!_ He thought.

He'd leave Drew to his surprise Rick was certain he'd enjoy it.

Maddy noticed her dad's bruised face and splinted fingers and pointed each out when she woke up at 1:00am.

"I'm okay, little one. Your daddy took care of me," he told her. Rick changed Maddy's diaper and sat with her in the rocking chair. Perhaps his daughter woke him only for cuddles but he didn't mind. "Did you see daddy pack suitcases? Did he tell you where we're goin' for my birthday?"

Maddy only smiled at him, putting her head on his chest.

"Rick's okay?" TC asked Drew when they had a moment.

"Yeah. Two broken knuckles and good bruise to the face. He busted his blade again somehow but that's Rick," Drew said. "He left an hour ago."

"He did a nice job on that idiot's nose. He should be proud."

Drew smiled.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

 _Rated_ _ **M**_ _!_ _Rick and Drew have fun on Rick's birthday._

A night with her very active, yet lovable goddaughter was enough to put Krista Bell-Hart back in the middle of the road about having children. Maddy immediately took to Joey, letting him wash the cookie crumbs from her face, she balked at Krista when she tried to do the same. Joey could see why everything about Maddy made Drew smile.

"Do you like boats? Do you think your daddies would mind if I took you on a big navy ship?" Joey said to Maddy, dancing with her in the living room.

"I think that the army would attack the Navy," Krista laughed.

Rick didn't need to see anything outside the hotel suite. He groaned, his rolled back eyes were seeing fireworks. Drew had to have heard too much from the girls at work about fifty shades of grey and if Drew had to mention tying Rick's wrists to the rails of the headboard while he gave him a blowjob, Rick would have laughed.

Now it was something they were going to do much more often.

And he would let the good doctor be on the receiving end, perhaps he'd even add a blindfold. When Rick grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over without a word, Drew smiled. He had made his husband lose control, just what he wanted.

"You asked for it," he heard in a whisper.

Would he feel this in the morning, Drew guessed he would

It would be worth it.

Reason number two for reconsidering motherhood.

Night wake ups.

But Krista's boyfriend was good at those she found out. Maddy didn't seem to mind a man she had just met coming into her room. Normally she didn't wake up according to Drew but she could sense her parents weren't home. Two and a half lullabies in Spanish later Joey came back to the spare room.

"You're good," she said.

"She's a doll-face," Joey said, getting back into bed. "You know him well. Were you surprised he and Rick wanted to have a family?"

"Drew was always great with kids. I got the feeling he wanted to be a dad but didn't think it could happen. Truthfully I was surprised to hear he and Rick eloped. I thought they had given up on the idea of marriage. I have to say I've never seen him so happy."

Maddy didn't mind Joey and Krista in her house that night but the next morning she was _not_ happy at all to see her parents weren't at the breakfast table.

"They'll be home soon, sweetie," Joey told her.

It took a few minutes but the navy surgeon figured out that if he wasn't one of her dads, if she sang to her, Maddy was happy to eat her cereal. She was playing with Rex in the living room when they heard a car pull up in into the driveway.

Their daddies were back.

With the squeals and barking from the two looking out the front window it was impossible to tell who was more excited.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Rick thought he should have done this sooner, like the day Maddy was born but he couldn't turn back the clock. Financially he was contributing less to the house, only the disability check he received from the military but being there for Maddy and any future siblings she might have was far more important. Drew supported him totally and when Rick started to as about he would be a burden financially Drew was firm. He told his husband to _never_ think that way. Raising their daughter was more important, even if he was a dad, not a mom. Regardless of what other people said, being around for your child on a daily basis was very important. While they were both working Maddy's parents both managed to see her first steps and hear her words. But that luck wasn't going to last forever

Then there was all of the things the couple could do when Maddy was taking a nap now that Rick didn't have to rush off to work upon his husband's return from the hospital. Their own relationship had to be tended to as well. This change would help for everyone.

Rick resigning from the police academy really shocked TC Callahan who sometimes accompanied SWAT depending on the situation. He thought Rick would get bored fast, as cute as a button as Maddy was. But TC got bored after a few hours without life or death chaos being involved. Death, no but Maddy definitely cause chaos when she was wanted to. That type of chaos TC Callahan would be clueless to cope with.

Like the bunch of toys Rick had just put away in Maddy's toy box (which was didn't have a lid for safety) and clean clothes he had just folded. Rick half-turned from his daughter when his phone rang. He swore it was less than a minute. The clothes was unfolded and out of the drawer and the toys he had put away were again on the floor. Whether Maddy was just being mischievous or thought she was "helping" daddy, Rick laughed, because whatever else could he do? Even with _two_ sets of eyes on her (Drew was sleeping at the moment) Maddy was always trying to get into _something_.

"C'mere, you rascal!" he said laughing, picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her belly. "What am I gonna do with you?" Perhaps he really should have thought of putting Maddy in her playpen when he was trying to clean her room or any room. But that take half the fun out of his day. They didn't use the playpen too often because they wanted Maddy to explore, supervised of course. "Let try this again." Rick held Maddy under one arm and put the now unfolded but clean clothes in the right drawers. He then picked up the toys _again_. The scene could have been worse. Rex could have been Maddy's accomplice he had decided to nap with Drew.

* * *

The sound of motion across the hall meant Drew was awake. "I am going to let you bug your other daddy now. I am going to take a shower. Daddy and I are going out tonight."

A short date night, dinner for two. Claudia was going to babysit. Lately TC was nagging Drew to let watch Maddy once in and a while. He wanted to get to get to know the little one. He wanted to prove he wasn't only happy in chaos, whether it was in war or at the hospital. So he was coming over tonight when Claudia was babysitting. Jordan was working tonight. Claudia would let TC off from diapers tonight but if he came over again when she was babysitting he was going to start learning.

Claudia never would have guessed that the motorcycle riding, thrill-seeking soldier and ER doctor would melt from baby hugs and kisses. When Maddy clad only in her undershirt reached out to TC, walked over to him and gave him a big hug and drooling kiss, then placing her wet chin on his shoulder an expression came across his face Claudia had never seen before. TC rubbed the baby's back and hugged her in return.

"Hello sweetheart," he said. "You remember me, huh?"

Babies drooled more than TC remembered. From the last time he had seen her, Maddy Lincoln-Alister was doing much more talking. And she was looking more like her father, Rick every day.

"Your side of the gene pool isn't that strong, is it?" TC said to Claudia.

Maddy and TC stacked wooden blocks…and then knocked them over. Maddy shook she was laughing so much when TC played with hand puppets and talked in funny voices. He was absolutely going to stop by more often now. Life in his friends' home might be a bit more "boring" by partying standards but it was still entertaining. Along with a hug, Maddy gave TC a high-five before he left. Kenny taught her that. Rick and Drew were pulling up into their driveway when he was leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Drew laughed at his sister's sigh.

If she expected _his_ daughter not to remove the bows that held curly pigtails in her hair the woman was in for a shock. But Maddy left there long enough for two pictures. That was a record.

"What were you expecting?" He said. "I'm surprised she even let you do it!"

"And what are you guys gonna do when she says " _can you do my hair?_ " when it's time for school?"

"Hopefully, she'll have more hair by then. And we'll start learning basic hair-styling just in time for that!"

Claudia was going out of town for a week town tomorrow. She had brought over a big boiler of her famous chicken and dumplings for the men and their daughter. It was Maddy's very favorite meal. Drew and Rick had teased the woman, saying "we _can_ cook, you know."

Well, they could more than they used to. They had to learn for Maddy's sake. She couldn't grow up eating nothing but frozen or canned food and take-out. Both men's stomachs growled at the aroma of the dish on the stove.

Claudia's self-taught culinary skills would have been a dream for any future suitor. The problem was she didn't want one; as much her friends tried to set her up. None of her relationships had lasted that long. However none were as toxic as her own parents' relationship. She was envious of the strong relationship her brother and his husband shared. While Claudia wondered just how Drew managed to have the opposite relationship that was modelled for him as a child part of the answer was obvious.

When her brother wanted something, he achieved it. This great relationship between the two men was the reason why Claudia was so intent on helping them have a family. Genetically Maddy was her child but that were it ended. Maddy was all Drew and Rick's. She was hinting around that now "would be an ideal time" for her to be pregnant for them again. This time with a donor egg fertilized by her brother's sperm. But Drew and Rick wanted to wait. They were enjoying life with their toddler. Really it was about time they all had some peace after everything that had happened to Drew. Both Claudia and him had closed the book on their parents and were starting life again. This new life was great and would only get even better.

 _Well readers, this is the end of this story. I\ve ran out of ideas. The sequel_ _ **All Over Again**_ _is already in progress and I will add to it as soon as possible!_


End file.
